Love Later, Love Now
by HPfan-Excalibur
Summary: This is a Hermione, Harry romance story, where Hermione hopes that Harry will notice her, and Harry realizes that he has loved Hermione since the beginning.
1. Trouble at the Dursleys

A/N This is my first attempt at a romance type fic, so I hope you like it. I've always wanted to try a HP/HG story and here it is. Updates depend on the reviews I get. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own any of the characters (unfortunately) but the plot is all mine! MINE, MUAHAHAHAHAHAH cough, cough, hack, cough.  
  
It was a warm summer day on Number Four, Privet Drive. Not particularly a scorcher but one that would make you want to take a nap. This was exactly what 16 year old Harry Potter was doing.  
  
For once he was a having a pleasant dream, not like the nightmares that he had at night. But for some reason, he didn't know why it was happy. Bushy brown hair...Warm brown eyes...Slender body...Caring smile....  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUUMMMMYYYY!!!!! DAAAADDDDDDDDDYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Dudders! What is it?" Petunia gasped. Uncle Vernon roared. Harry had committed magic again. Only this time, in his sleep, and on a scale that was unimaginable. Harry accidentally had conjured up, one thousand Cornish Pixies into the Dursely's house.  
  
"Uh oh. Um....I can explain...."  
  
"YOU DON'T NEED TO!! YOUR LEAVING THIS HOUSE!!!! OUT!!! OOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTT!!!!!"  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I need a place to stay. The Durselys have booted me out and Ron's family is away for the summer. I can't stay at the Leaky Cauldron because of all the hubbub with Voldemort. Can I please stay with you?  
  
Love, Harry  
  
Harry paused at the Love, Harry. Should I put that...Was I dreaming about Hermione? But I've never had a crush on her before. She helped me out with Cho...Does she like me too? Argh! Too many questions....and Cornish Pixies.  
  
Immobulus!  
  
Got one.  
  
Harry called Hedwig over to his arm. "Take this to Hermione. And come back quick."  
  
Yay! This is my first chapter...Got it over with. You can just feel the love can't you? Okay, I need good reviews and/or suggestions if I am to update this fic so write away right away! Thanks.  
  
Excalibur 


	2. The Letter and Reply

Chapter 2  
  
By the time Hermione got the letter from Harry, it was already late into the night. Hermione had been writing in her secretly locked diary when she heard a taptaptap on the window. She went over to the sill and saw a beautiful snow white owl.  
  
"Hedwig! What are you doing here so late?" Hermione let Hedwig inside her room and untied the parchment on the owl's leg. Her heart jumped at the sight of Harry's untidy scrawl. Why is he owling me, thought Hermione?  
  
Hermione quickly hurried to her door to see if anyone was in the hall. Her parent's bedroom was dark and silent. Perfect. She quietly closed her door and plopped down on her bed. Hedwig flew over to her desk and hooted softly. "Shhh...Hedwig. I'll get you something later." She opened up the letter and speedily scanned it, but stopped at the closing.  
  
"Love, Harry," she said to herself. Normally Hermione would have shrugged this off with comments like "He's just trying to be nice," or "Boys don't really mean it when they say love," but this time it had a special meaning for her. After Sirius's death, Harry had been much more emotional. Maybe he meant it this time?  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
Of course you can stay here! My parents have always wanted to get to know you. Just come on the Knightbus. My house is the largest one on the block. You can't miss it.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione_  
  
Hermione gave Hedwig some bacon and water, tied the parchment to her leg, and sent the owl off into the starry night. Glancing at her watch, Hermione realized that she had to go to bed. She slipped into her pajamas, and jumped into bed, very excited that the boy she loved would be staying over for the remainder of summer.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione told her parents about Harry's predicament.  
  
"Or course we'll let him stay, dear!," said her mother.  
  
"Why don't you make sure that the guest room is ready, Hermione?"  
  
"Okay Daddy. I've just got to check something first." Hermione ran upstairs to her room and found her diary again. She excitedly wrote down her thoughts and worries so that she could focus when Harry came. Then she quickly sealed it and started making Harry's bed.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Things were not doing any better at the Dursleys. After sending his letter, Harry quickly gathered all his things in his school trunk and took it downstairs. Fortunately, the Dursleys didn't hear him because all the Cornish Pixies were running amok throughout their surgically clean house.  
  
"IT'S IN MY HAIR!!! GET IT OFFFF!!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! MY BEST VASE!!!"  
  
"GET OFF YOU FILTHY ROTTEN CREATURE!!!"  
  
Harry slipped through all the confusion and out onto Privet Drive. Since his letter to Hermione had not yet come back, Harry decided to spend the night at a nearby park. He walked along, avoiding all the streetlights so as not to be seen.  
  
When he reached the park, he hid his belongings in a bush and curled up on a parkbench waiting for Hedwigs's return.

* * *

There's my second chapter. I know that it isn't as long as many people would like, I tried to make this one longer even though I had a few good stopping points along the way. (Especially when Hermione went to sleep) Anyway, thanks to my three reviewers for the good compliments and suggestions. Till next time!  
  
Excalibur 


End file.
